Nico
Nico Cash is the husband of Kelly Campbell/Cash, the father of Robin, Jewel, Annie and Nico Jr. Cash, had a owner: G and had 3 friends: Perdo, Rafael Rider and Luiz. He and Pedro befriended Blu Stewart when he first came to Rio. Nico wears a blue-green bottlecap as a hat and uses it as a weapon, similiar to a frisbee. He and his owner owns a Samba Club with Perdo and James at the marketplace of Rio. He's the voiced of Jamie Foxx. Appearance Nico is a small and slender yellow canary, has yellow feathers with a white chest, white underwings with dark brown at the tip of the wings and the tail feathers, his eye color is brown, bright orange beak and legs, and wears a bottle cap as a hat that's green with blue curvy wide lines. Personality Nico is very much like Pedro, a handsome, nice, outgoing type of bird. He's brotherly when it comes to his best friend Pedro. He loves music, partying and likes to samba as much as Pedro, but gets upset when somebody hates samba like Blu did and made him cry. His life When he was a baby, he was almost got smuggled until G Cash found him and adopted him ever since. As 15 years passed, he befriend with Perdo Stiller, Rafael Rider and Luiz. His real name is Nico Cash, but call him Nico for short. In 2011, Nico and Pedro first meet Blu when he arrives in Rio De Janeiro. Hearing that he's here to meet a girl, they give him some advice on how to attract Jewel. They meet again in a marketplace where Rafael took them to see Luiz. As they meet up, he teases Blu about being chained to Jewel until he met 2 girls which the girls name Kelly and Hannah Campbell. When he first met Kelly, he was in love like he haven't see another bird who look like him. Then, he and Pedro take the two blue macaws to G's party. He and Perdo starts to sing "Hot Wings (I Wanna Party)". Suddenly, they were attacked by the gangs. During the fight, he and perdo use grapes to hit the monkeys. Then, Alice and Emily Campbell helps them to escape from the gangs (that grab Kelly). When he seen Kelly's in trouble, Nico throws his bottlecap at the gangs, knocking them off. Eventually, they escape onto the trolley and set off to Luiz's garage. On the tram, Rafael decided to "set the mood" for Blu to confess his love to Jewel. Then, Kelly starts to sing "I swear", so she could set the mood while her sister, Hannah plays the trolley's cable strings as a guitar and Rafael knocks off cherry blossoms from the trees. The boys were impress that Kelly can sing beautifully, so do Nico. Blu blows the moment up by saying the wrong things and being choked by swallowing a blossom from the trees. For this, Hannah gets Kelly to stop singing and Nico imitates a falling bomb as they see Jewel giving Blu the heimlich as something else. The group meets with Luiz, a bulldog, and he tries to break the chain by using a table saw. Everything goes wrong but in the end, they were released by Luiz's drool lubricating the chain. Nico flies with Jewel together with Rafael and Perdo, leaving Blu depressed. After a statement to go back to Linda instead of staying with Jewel, he gets into an argument with Jewel, culminating in Blu saying that he hates samba, which makes Nico cry. Hardly believing that Blu said it out loud, he begged Perdo to make Blu take it back. When Jewel and Yesenia left, Nico and Perdo follow them until they saw the girls were captured by Freddy Krueger. Together with Blu and Rafael, they go to the Carnival to look for the girls and they saw them in a "weird chicken float." After a while, Freddy catches them all including Rafael. While in the plane, Blu managed to escape and helped the others too. Blu opens the door which leads them to escape to freedom. Nico make in the final appearance during the Real in Rio with his own family. Friends Perdo Nico and Perdo are best friends. They act like brothers and show a lot of brotherly love throughout the film. They're always seen together; they also love to sing and dance with each other. He and Perdo both give Blu advice on how to get the girls. When Blu made Nico cry, he cried on Perdo's shoulder, which also shows Nico trusts Perdo a lot. Nico is the singer while Perdo is the rapper. Tyler "Blu" Stewart Nico is good friends with Blu. Since Blu is new to Rio, Nico shows Blu how to "samba" or party. He also gives Blu advice on how to get a girl by telling him to "make the first move" because Brazilian ladies respond to confidence. Nico also tries to "set the mood" for Blu and Jewel. Nico cries when Blu said that he hated samba, although he forgives Blu suddenly which is proven as he and Perdo go out to get Jewel to bring her back to Blu. Melissa "Jewel" Miller/Stewart Nico and Jewel are good friends, but rarely talk with each other (Jewel ignores him most of the time). Though Nico agrees with Perdo that Jewel is hot, he doesn't seem to have any romantic feelings for her. After Blu and Jewel get into a fight, Nico and Pedro go after Jewel to try and get her to come back to Blu, only to see Jewel get taken by Nigel. Rafael Rider Nico and Rafael have known each other for 15 years. Rafael refers to Nico and Perdo as "family" and Nico called Rafael "The King of Carnival". Nigel Nico is afraid of Nigel, after seeing him take Jewel. Pedro was ready to go after Jewel and Nigel. But Nico said "Did you see the talons on that guy?" Obviously proving that he didn't want to mess with Nigel, they flew for their lives. When Nico and Pedro go to tell Blu that Nigel has Jewel, Pedro says "...I saw this big cockatoo!" and Nico then says "With big ninja talons! And he was like 'You're coming with me, you little princess!'" with a scared look on his face. Luiz Nico is good friends with Luiz, though during the attempt to rescue Jewel, Nico gets a face full of the bulldog's drool. Hannah Campbell/Stiller Nico and Hannah are good friends. Kelly Campbell/Cash When he first met her, he was in love. During the adventure, he and Kelly are getting along. At the end, he and Kelly are married and had 4 kids. Skills *Dancing *Singing *Flying *Acting *Playing with things as musical instruments *Teaching *Advising *Samba Using his bottlecap as a tambourine *Sometimes using his bottlecap as a weapon like a boomerang Trivia *Nico is a yellow canary who wears a bottle cap for a hat. *Nico uses his bottle cap both as a tambourine (shown in the Samba Club), and as weapon (shown fighting the marmosets). *Nico and Pedro are best friends. They are always seen together, flying together, dancing together, singing together, and partying together. *Nico and Yellow Bird are the same type of bird (both yellow canaries). Category:Birds Characters Category:Rio Characters Category:Characters from Rio Category:Characters from Rio 2